Every Part of Me
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: A companion piece to Glimpses: Lay Me Down. What happened after Sharon extended the invite to the jacuzzi? Read and see. Just a little piece of romantic smut. A special request from Meg0613. Enjoy!


A companion piece to _Glimpses: Lay Me Down._

A special request from _Meg0613,_ and I better be getting DB3 soon, ma'am!

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

Dedicated to my ladies! XOXO to you!

All mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Hopefully we will get to try out the Jacuzzi, before we leave." He breathes as she lies next him, running her fingers through his chest hair, as his fingers trace the hair along the nape of her neck.

Laughing lightly, she doesn't verbally respond instead she places a soft kiss on his chest and rubs her leg up and down his.

"I take it you agree?" He rasps running his finger down her spine.

"Mmm hmm." She muses looking up into his loving gaze. "Although, the bed was a great deal of fun." She teases leaning over his lips.

"Yes it was." He concurs leaning up to meet her lips. She takes the lead in the kiss and wastes no time gliding her tongue into his mouth. He rolls them over, without breaking the kiss, eliciting a sharp inhalation from her. He pulls back from the kiss, as she latches on to his bottom lip and smirks. Once she releases his lip, he traces her jawline, before grazing her ear with his mouth and whispering, "See, we are just fine." He pulls back to look in her eyes. "Yes, we are." She muses locking eyes with him. Smiling at each other, they both know what they both want. Running her hands along his toned back, she whispers, "Shall we?" Winking at her, he replies, "Yes, we shall."

He wraps her legs around his waist, and she hooks an arm around his neck. Climbing off the bed, he walks them to the bathroom, as she kisses his face. Once stepping in the bathroom, he sits her on the counter and goes to turn on the shower. At the sight of him bent over the shower, butt naked, she whistles at him. Causing him to turn and look at her and shake his head.

"What? You are pretty hot!" She muses as she hops off the counter.

"Well, if I'm pretty hot, that makes you smoking!" He counters as she saunters over to him, and runs her hands up his back and envelopes in a hug. Her breasts are snug against his back, and making the blood rush back to his manhood.

"Mmm, I like being called smoking!" She whispers in his ear, standing on her tippy toes.

Unwrapping her arms from his waist, he pulls her to his front, and leans down to what she thinks is a kiss. Darting his tongue out, he begins to trace her lips. Moaning at the sensation, she feels her self going week in the knees. His strong arms are wrapped around her waist. Walking her backwards into the shower, he presses his lips to hers and wastes no time pressing his tongue between her lips. As the kiss intensifies, she pushes him against the shower wall. He growls at her assertiveness and runs his hands up her thighs. She breaks the kiss and rest her forehead on his, as the rainfall shower head emits warm water cascading over their bodies. "I love you." She breathes barely audible. "I love you, too." He rasps before trailing kisses down her face. Tilting her head back, he reaches her pulse point in no time. Gently nipping at her pulse point, elicits deep moans from her soul. As the kisses deepen the further he travels south, he pushes her against the opposite wall. As her back collides with the wall, she moans loudly, "Yes!" He chuckles before he pulls one of her taunt nipples into his mouth, as her skin pebbles over with goosebumps. He snakes his hand down to her center. Looking up at her, he notices her eyes are closed, as she is biting her lower lip, trying to suppress her moan. He glides a finger over her cove, and then uses another to venture to her pleasure nub. "Mmm." She moans as her eyes fly open. He leans up to kiss her. As their tongues rage in another battle, he slips a finger into her, she bites his lip in appreciation of his course of action. He growls and deepens the kiss. Setting a deliberate pace inside her as he adds a second digit. She suddenly breaks the kiss and mewls, "Oh my!" Smirking at her hypersensitivity, he uses his free hand to pleasure her nipples. Kissing down her neck, he can tell she is nearing her climax and he knows just what will take her right over the edge. As he makes his way down her body, her eyes are trained on him. As he reaches her apex, he looks back up into dark eyes, as she bites her lower lip. Sinking to his knees, he removes his fingers, causing her to whimper. Before lifting her leg on his shoulder, he licks and sucks his fingers clean, causing both of them to moan. He begins to trail butterfly kisses up her thigh, causing her to shiver. As he reaches her apex, he inhales her scent, before slowly delving his tongue in her treasure. At the contact of his warm tongue, her eyes fall shut, and she mewls, "Damn!" He smirks before he speeds the pace of his tongue. Trailing the length of her nub, before teasing her walls. Nose deep in her treasure cove, he can taste the evidence of explosion beginning to seep from her. Her nails are dug into his scalp, as she is trying to suppress her expletives that Andy finds hot. He pulls her nub into his mouth hard and releases with a loud pop, eliciting a "Shit!" Tracing her cove before taking one long stroke from top to the bottom, he groans at the pleasure he is providing her. Pulling her nub back into mouth, she moans, "Yes!" She starts rocking her hips into his face, which spurs him on. He begins feverishly licking and sucking, eliciting "Yes, right there!" He begins to rapidly flick his tongue over the tip of her nub, which sends her straight over the edge. "Andy!" She mewls as her waves crash over her. He relishes in her flavor as the sticky honey drips from her cove. "Mmm." She moans as she is coming down from her high. Looking up at her, he notices the blissed out look on her face. Kissing his way back up her body, as the water continues to pound onto them. Once he reaches her neck, she pulls him into a intoxicating kiss. She can taste herself on his lips, but she needs more. Her tongue seeks purchase; he groans in appreciation. As she is tasting herself, she snakes her hand down his body and begins to stroke him firmly. He releases guttural growl, causing her to smile into the kiss. He breaks the kiss, as she increases the pressure on his manhood. Standing at full attention, she can feel every vein as he throbs in her hand. "You are so beautiful." He rasps before tracing the shell of her ear. "Thank you." She muses as she increases her pressure as her small hand glides up and down his extensive and captivating length. "Damn!" He rasps in her ear. He wraps her leg around his waist and gazes into her eyes, and whispers, "You ready?" She moans and nods. She slowly glides him into herself, as both of their eyes are trained on the junction of their thighs. As he becomes engulfed in her warmness, he husks, "You feel so good." Feeling the sensation of his firm manhood massaging her inner being, she releases a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding and mewls "Mmm." Basking in the feeling of each other, neither moves at first, until she tightens her walls, which spurs him to make a short and deep thrust. Throwing her arm around his neck, she buries her face in his neck. He begins to rock into her with more fervor. She is giving it to him as good as she is recieving. With every thrust, she rocks her hips creating the perfect mixture of friction for her. Throwing her head back against the shower wall, moaning, "Yes, yes, yes!" He begins raining kisses along her clavicle, as he continues to sink into her, now at a delirious pace. Her eyes have fallen shut, due to precipice of her climax. As she is getting closer and closer, she begins to arch into him more. "Open your eyes, beautiful." He rasps. Doing as told, they lock eyes as he withdraws himself, and dives right back in before she even has time to miss him. "Uhh!" She yells. He begins to massage her nub, while gazing into her eyes and rocking into her, seeking his release. Unexpectedly he wraps her other leg around him, providing for a deeper penetration, and she moans, "I'm so close!"

He encases her lips in a heady kiss, that sends her crashing over the edge. "Andy!" She moans loudly, breaking the kiss, as the shower walls echo his name. Her pulsing walls is all he needs to follow her over the cliff, "Sharon, I love you." As time slows around the two, and the water continues to cascade over their bodies, her legs are still wrapped around him and he is still buried deep in her, she envelops his lips in a gentle kiss. "Andy, I love you, too." She breathes on his lips, becoming almost dizzy from breathing in his air. He presses his lips hard against hers, and she moans into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, she asks, "Don't you think we should actually shower, before the water gets cold?"

"Uh, yeah! I think I've had enough cold showers in my lifetime." He teases as she unwraps her legs from his waist.

"Oh, I can only imagine, how many you've taken since we began dating." She muses.

"Quite a few." He rasps as she feigns shocked. He continues, "But they were all worth it."

"I think that's supposed to be a compliment, so I'll take it!" She teases.

He tickles her side, causing her to erupt in laughter, and says, "It was! Tonight was perfect and well worth the wait." Gazing into his honey orbs, she breathes, "No wonder, I love you so much, Mr. Flynn."

{The End}

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

I look forward to your nuggets of love!

Thank you to all the readers of _Glimpses_. I really had a great time writing that one. I had almost given up on writing fic, because I felt unappreciated and then a great friend of mine, Meg0613, among others, reminded what a talented writer I am, and to forget the haters! So, I did just that!

XOXO


End file.
